Unconscious Feelings
by JellyfishSisters
Summary: So, this is my take on what happens when Jason tries to kill Medea, in last weeks episode. This is my first fic and I obviously suck at summaries, so please read and review, it will be much appreciated-has been edited and is now an on going story about Jason's other love-how will he fare with these unconscious feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**OK so, this is answering the challenge that ibliniy set, writing 'Down in the caves' to write a FF about Medea. I have no idea how this is but here is my fic. It is my first ever fic, so please be nice to me, however feedback would be greatly appreciated! This is my take on what happens in last Saturday's episode where Jason tries to kill Medea but ends up knocking her out instead. This is all from Medea's point of view and anything in italics are her internal thoughts. Right then, on with the chapter (it is only a one shot)-Alexis J**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing, all goes to the BBC.**

**UPDATE- Edited by Irene Phthalo, the other Jellyfish Sister :)**

Unconscious Feelings

The last thing Medea remembered was walking towards Jason, his sword at her throat. She knew that one wrong move could end it all. She was standing so close to him, looking straight into those gorgeous eyes of his and those lips she so desperately wanted to kiss. _No wonder Ariadne fell for him _she wondered to herself.

"You can't deny it," she said out loud to him, referring to the feelings she knew he had for her. She watched as Jason slowly lowered his sword, but she did not see him quickly raise it again to knock her out. She fell and was caught by Jason's quick reflexes. She could hear voices, but could not make out what they were saying. Was someone calling her name? She felt cool hands on her face; _It must be Pasiphae _she thought, although a part of her wished it could be Jason. She heard Pasiphae's voice ordering a guard to take her to her chambers and she felt herself being lifted from the hard ground so she let herself drift back into unconsciousness and dreams of Jason.

She woke to something cold and wet on her face and the healer sat in the old chair in her room. She sat up, the cloth sliding from her face and her head spinning wildly.

"Where is my aunt?" she ordered.

"Pasiphae is with the prisoner in the cells, but I must insist that you…" the healer tried to say, but Medea had heard enough. She strode out the door and down to the cells; she needed answers.

She found Pasiphae staring at the beautiful young man and decided to tread cautiously so as not to startle the older woman. Pasiphae heard her none the less and turned her head to tell, what she thought was a guard, to leave her be, but when she saw her protégé, her face softened.

"How are you feeling?" was all Pasiphae asked and Medea instantly replied with "I'm fine" although her head was still spinning like a spinning top so she went back to staring at how handsome Jason was; at his handsome features, his strong jaw line and his soft lips. Oh, how she wanted so desperately to feel those lips against hers, to fun her hands through his soft, curly hair. She was vaguely aware that Pasiphae had asked her a question about what Jason had said to her and it was only when Pasiphae had called her name that she answered, with the first thing that Jason had said to her about how she deserved to die or something like that. It was probably best not to tell Pasiphae about what she sensed and felt about Jason and how she knew he felt about her. So instead, asked what Pasiphae would do to him, hoping that she would not kill the man Medea had fallen for.

"It is not that simple" came the cryptic reply, which was not at all what Medea had been expecting. _What wasn't so simple, that Pasiphae could not kill one of her enemies?_

"Why?" she asked out loud, needing to know the answer.

"Because he is my son" replied Pasiphae and with that simple statement, realisation hit Medea like a charging bull. Her eyes widen with shock and her breathing grew more rapid.

_I'm in love with my cousin._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so no new episode this week makes me very sad! So I decided to go on with this one-shot and make it into an actual story, I don't really have a plot line yet except for a Jason/Medea pairing at some point (eh, what can I say, I don't really like Ariadne) so any prompts would be greatly appreciated as well as reviews coz you guys are so awesome! Have fun reading (sorry it's so short-I think my chapters will be short but quite quickly updated from now on and [pretty much to the point) and please please please review it means so much to me! –Lexi :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; all goes to the BBC (except the plot line and Perseus)**

Chapter 2 (I'm pretty crap at coming up with names; sorry)

Medea lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling; she had given up on sleep hours ago and was merely waiting for the dawn and thinking about what Pasiphae had said about Jason.

_"__You are going to kill him, but he is your son!" exclaimed Medea._

_"__I lost him the day his father took him away from me! "Retaliated Pasiphae, pouring the poison into the cup she was planning to give Jason. _How can she do this to her own son? _Thought Medea to herself._

As she remembered that moment of confusion in her mentor and family, she remembered also the joy she felt at seeing Jason fleeing the temple, alive and well. Oh how she wished she could run with him, then maybe, just maybe, he could love her the way she loves him. But that would never happen and Medea knew it. _So it is time to get your head out of the clouds!_ She internally berated herself for thinking anything so ludicrous. But it was as if her mind could not process the fact that her and Jason would never be and so her subconscious drifted back into images of Jason.

When the dawn finally came, Medea had fallen asleep, if only for a few hours but was woken by the morning sun. _Why did I choose the East facing room? _She wondered as it meant that she was woken at dawn everyday which was fine in the winter but was a pain in the summer. She sat up, yawned, stretched and groaned as she swung her legs over the edge of her bed just sitting there for a few moments, letting her eyesight clear from the morning bleariness. As she was taking off her night gown and putting on her corset, there was a knock at the door.

"What do you want?" asked Medea irritably, annoyed that she hadn't got enough sleep.

"The Queen wishes to see you in a matter of upmost importance in the throne room. Immediately" came the servant's voice.

"She's not Queen yet" muttered Medea under her breath. "I'm coming" she told the servant. She finished getting dressed and strode down to the throne room wondering what the 'matter of upmost importance' could possibly be today. There seemed to be a new one every day recently.

When she walked into the throne room, the first thing she noticed was the man standing in front of Pasiphae, hands behind his back. She internally groaned when she recognised who it was; Perseus. He stood at 6ft 6inches and had tousled, sandy brown hair and deep blue eyes with well-defined muscles and half the women in Greece swooned when he went past. He saw Medea coming and gave her a dazzling smile to which she just rolled her eyes and took her place at Pasiphae's side.

Perseus gave a deep bow from the waist and Medea couldn't help but look him over and compare him to Jason in every way; the way he smiled, the way he talked, even the way he held his head. She decided that he wasn't worth her time; yes he was handsome, but no one could come close to Jason.

"You're Majesty." He started off, in his deep, luscious voice "I have had word from Atlantis that the Queen is getting married." At this, the Queen sat up and Medea was suddenly listening intently.

"Who to?" Pasiphae demanded "Spit it out man! Who is Ariadne getting married to?" she was getting impatient.

"I believe his name is Jason." Replied Perseus. Pasiphae looked slightly annoyed yet amused by this, as if all her previous feelings about Jason had disappeared and he was just someone to get rid of rather than her son. Medea however, suddenly found it incredibly hard to breathe. It was as if the air had been sucked out the room, a hole had appeared beneath her and her heart was being pulled from her, her chest hurt that much. She put a hand out against the wall to steady herself and tried to compose herself so as not to attract attention. If anyone noticed, they didn't say anything, and why would they, they'd probably only get in trouble for it; it wasn't worth the bother.

"When will this wedding take place?" asked Medea, rather shakily. Pasiphae looked at her curiously as though she could tell something was wrong. Perseus looked straight into her eyes and smirked and she could just tell what he was thinking and it was not pretty.

"In two weeks' time, milady." He said to her.

"Thank you Perseus, this has been most intriguing. You are dismissed." Pasiphae replied curtly; never one to mess around. When Perseus had left, she turned to Medea, "Medea, I want you to find out where this wedding is taking place and I want you to prevent it at all costs. If Jason marries Ariadne then Atlantis will be lost to us forever. I would rather him be dead than this happen. Do you understand?" she asked Medea. Medea looked at Pasiphae with a confused and slightly horrified expression, and was about to refuse when she thought that this could be the perfect opportunity for her to get Jason alone and tell him that she loved him.

"Yes, I will do it." She replied to Pasiphae nodding. She turned and strode down the halls to her room where she shut and locked her heavy oak door and promptly paced around the room and punching a wall, making her knuckles bleed before collapsing on her bed, sobbing.

It had been two weeks and it was time for Medea to put her plan into action. She was to head out and watch Jason on his 'stag do' whatever that was. Then she was supposed to go to the wedding and 'kill' Jason and possibly Ariadne too. She walked down to the stables where her favourite horse, Hades, was saddled and ready to go. She loved this horse, he was black as night except for this one mark in the middle of his forehead which was as white as snow. He was also the most intelligent horse Medea had ever known, he always seemed to know where he was going and was silent as death wherever he went. She leapt nimbly into the saddle and galloped off into the woods where she knew Jason would be.

When she got to about a mile away from where Jason was supposed to be, Medea slid off the saddle and tied Hades' reigns to a nearby branch, making sure he could reach the small river that ran through the woods. When she made sure that he was comfortable, she set off.

She found Jason's 'stag group' about half a mile away from where they were supposed to be. She stepped cautiously, blending into the night. She settled down in a comfortable patch of ferns and watched the group, including Hercules, Pythagoras and a few of the soldiers Medea had seen around Atlantis. Hercules was very obviously drunk and even Pythagoras was a little bit tipsy but Jason however, did not seem too influenced by the wine. Her breathe caught in her throat when she saw him. He looked so handsome with the firelight gleaming off his muscular arms and chest. Oh how she wanted to be wrapped up in those arms in a sweet embrace. She saw him coming towards her, probably to relieve himself. Now was her chance. As he came closer, she stood up. Jason looked up and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her.

"Medea!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! So, no new episode again -_- meh! But new chapter! Yay! So, massive thanks to those who have reviewed and those who have followed and/or favourited, you people are so awesome; I love you so, so much! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, it may have some Jason/Medea, but there may be some angsty stuff later but only if you guys keep reading and reviewing! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: before I forget, nothing belongs to me, all rights to the BBC (well, except for my own characters of course) don't forget to read and review, enjoy-Lexi :) **

Chapter 3

"Medea!" Jason stared at her, a look of bewilderment on his face.

"I mean you no harm" said Medea, raising her hands as Jason reached for the sword at his side.

"Why should I believe you?" He asked "Especially after last time" the suspicion clear on his face. Medea sighed; it was a valid point.

"Please, you have to trust me this time!" she pleaded with him, trying hard not to let the tears in her eyes fall.

"Why?" he asked, still suspicious of this girl who had betrayed him and yet whom he could not kill.

"I cannot tell you my reasons, Jason." She replied cryptically. _OK, this is weird _thought Jason to himself.

"Fine." He said out loud, "tell me why you came." His curiosity overpowering his common sense. As Medea took a breath, Jason watched her and a small voice in the back of his mind wondered _she's really quite pretty isn't she? NO! _The rational part of his mind retaliated _I am in love with Ariadne! Are you though? _Asked the other part of his brain.

Meanwhile, Medea took a deep breath. _What am I going to say? _She wondered.

"Jason, you must listen to all of what I have to say before you react" she said finally, watching for a sign of agreement from Jason. When he nodded, she continued. "Pasiphae sent me when she heard of your engagement to Ariadne" she said shakily, fighting the pain in her chest as she said the word engagement. "She wants me to kill you and Ariadne on your wedding…" She was cut off by Jason's sword at her throat.

"Then why shouldn't I just kill you know?" spat Jason. He watched her eyes widen and saw her gulp. Then, he noticed the trickle of blood from beneath his sword and he lowered it slightly so that she could speak without being killed.

"Please" she begged "would I have come to warn you if I planned to kill you?" she asked as she watched him think it over. It looked as if he was going to agree when his suspicion returned.

"But why should I trust you?" he asked "And don't tell me that you can't say. I want the truth" he demanded. At this, Medea's eyes widened and she looked away from Jason, her tears falling thick and fast. Confused by this, Jason lowered his sword.

"Medea?" he asked tentatively "what is it? Tell me, please" he said more gently.

"I would never lie to you, Jason" she choked.

"Why?" he asked gently.

"Because" she sobbed "Because I love you!" she blurted, looking straight into Jason's chocolate brown eyes. What she saw was turmoil of emotions; confusion, shock and was that relief she saw? It couldn't be. She turned from him, ashamed of herself.

Jason was in shock. Did she just say that she loved him? He saw the fear, the shame and the sadness in her eyes as she turned from him. He felt the overwhelming urge to comfort her so he reached out and gently took her chin in his calloused hands and brought her face to his. Her eyes met his and flitted back and forth as if searching for something within his soul.

Suddenly, he felt himself lean forward and his head tilted and his eyes closed, watching Medea do the same. Their lips met and it was as if the world had exploded. Jason tilted his head further to deepen the kiss, feeling Medea do the same. Never had either of them felt such passion before.

He felt her hands come up and tangle in his hair and so he brought his hands to her hips and tightened his grip until she was pressed firmly against him. They fitted together perfectly.

Eventually, they broke apart, gasping for air. She stared into his eyes, joy clear on both their faces. AS they leaned forward for another kiss, Medea put her hand on Jason's chest to stop him.

"Medea, what is it" Jason asked gently, confused at what would stop her.

"Jason, we cannot." She whispered, looking down, her hand still on his muscled chest.

"Why not?" he asked bewildered "Medea, I love you!" he exclaimed.

"I know" she replied simple "but we both have duties" she explained "you must marry Ariadne and rule Atlantis" she choked, Jason looking hurt and confused.

"But I don't love Ariadne, I love you." He retorted, hurt that she would say something like this.

"Please Jason, you must!" she cried "otherwise Pasiphae will kill us all. I will not see her on the throne!" she was crying now, her shoulders shaking.

"Hey, it's alright" Jason said softly, pulling Medea into a tight hug, resting his chin on her head as he felt her warm tears soak through his tunic. "I won't let anybody hurt you."

"But how will we defeat Pasiphae?" asked Medea, when she had calmed down a bit.

"I don't know" replied Jason truthfully. They stayed like this for a while until Medea suddenly drew back, still holding Jason's waist.

"I have an idea" she said slowly.

"What is it?" Jason asked, listening intently.

"You are not going to like it but I see no other way so you must promise to listen" she replied hurriedly.

"Go on, I promise" Jason said, slightly suspicious but willing to listen to the woman he loved with all his heart.

Medea told him her idea and he immediately refused until Medea reminded him of the promise he had made not 5 minutes previously.

"Please, it is the only way I can see us being together" she pleaded with him.

"Fine" Jason resigned "I will go along with your plan but I don't like it"

"I know." She smiled sadly, "I do not like it either, but it is the only way"

"So, I guess I will be seeing you tomorrow then" Jason sighed.

"Yes. Until then, my love." Medea whispered, turning away and walking for a few steps before turning and running straight back to Jason and kissing him for one final time before the wedding. She then turned and ran back to where Hades was tied up, climbing up on his back and riding back to Pasiphae.

Meanwhile, Jason returned to his party to find that Hercules and Pythagoras had passed out. Aethon (one of the guards Jason had befriended) came up to him and slapped him on the back, reeking of wine.

"You ready for tomorrow?" asked Aethon, his words slightly slurred.

"Yeah" replied Jason absentmindedly. He knew what he had to do in order to be with his true love, Medea, but would he have the courage to do it? That was the problem.

When she got to the temple, Medea walked Hades to his stable, rubbed him down and then went in search of Pasiphae. She found Pasiphae in the throne room, so she strode in purposefully and hoped that the tear stains had disappeared from earlier.

"Is it arranged?" asked Pasiphae, looking up from her maps when she heard Medea walking in.

"It is done" replied Medea, nodding. She knew what she had to do tomorrow, but would Jason be up to it? _In the meantime_ she wondered to herself, _I need to sleep. _So she excused herself from the meeting and went up to her chambers in order to prepare herself, both mentally and physically, for tomorrow's plan. It was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! New chapter! I really appreciate all the follows and favourites! I really hope you enjoy this chapter and I apologise in advance if the next chapter is a little late because I am having serious writers block regarding chapter 5. Also, I am having a dilemma about the ending (yes I'm thinking about the end already) and I can't decide whether I want a happy ending or a Romeo and Juliet tragedy style ending and so I decided to put it to you, my lovely readers. If you could just PM me or review on what type of ending you would like then I can decide based on that! Also, just a warning for language later in this chapter, it's not that bad, but just a warning so I don't offend anyone.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; all rights go to the BBC, on with the story, enjoy-Lexi :) **

Chapter 4

Jason was awake long before dawn, simply staring at the sky thinking of what happened last night with Medea. It was undoubtedly the best night of his life but it also brought hardships along with it. He still loved Ariadne, but more as a friend and sister than a lover; the kiss with Medea proved that. Never before had he felt such electricity and fire when he kissed someone, not even his ex-girlfriend back home in England. That was the first time he had thought of her since being in Atlantis. To be honest, he preferred it here; things were so much less complicated than back home. _No, Atlantis is my home now _he thought to himself.

He lay there thinking about Medea but also about what was to happen later that day: the plan and the wedding. He was meant to marry Ariadne but how could he do that without feeling like he was betraying Medea? Especially with what she wanted him to do. He went through the plan over and over in his mind, waiting for the others to wake up.

Medea also lay awake, staring at the ceiling of her bed chamber, watching the cracks in the stone. She was thinking of about last night; it was the first time anyone had kissed her, even touched her in that way and it was wonderful. However, when she knew that she had to watch Jason get married to that whore Ariadne, but she also knew that it was her only chance to be with Jason so she lay on her back, going over the plan in her head until the dawn came.

When the Sun finally came up, Medea swung her legs off the bed and walked over to her wardrobe picking out the oldest and the least favourite of her four outfits; she knew that it would get bloodied and ruined later. Once dressed, she wandered down to the kitchens where she picked up a bread roll, earning her a pointed glare from the cook, Sciron, to which she stuck out her tongue like a 5-year-old. Sciron was one of the few people in the castle she actually liked and trusted; he had always been there for her and when she was kicked out of her father's castle, he was the only person who quit and went with her.

Medea walked into the throne room eating her roll and nearly dropped it when she saw that Perseus was standing in the middle of the room in all is so-called 'glory'. He turned when he hear footsteps and smiled when he recognised Medea.

"My lady" he said smoothly "how nice to see you up and about this fine morning. I trust you had a pleasant sleep?"

"Fine" she replied curtly, not in the mood for his antics. "What is he doing here?" she asked turning to Pasiphae.

"Medea!" exclaimed Pasiphae, turning her head towards the younger woman, a look of shock and horror on her face. "Have you forgotten? Perseus is a guest and will be treated as such." She finished watching Medea sigh in resignation and folds her arms, a look of boredom and annoyance on her face. _Gods, she is acting like a child _thought Pasiphae wondering what could have gotten into her young prodigy. "He will also be assisting you on your…quest. " Pasiphae added, turning back to her maps.

"What?!" exclaimed Medea, dropping her arms and turning to Pasiphae a look of disbelief on her face. This could not be happening, he would ruin everything!

"Excuse me?" replied Pasiphae, looking up again.

"He cannot come with me!" said Medea defiantly.

"And why not?" asked Pasiphae, getting tired of Medea's childish behaviour.

"Because I have a better chance of success by myself" said Medea, thinking quickly "I will not have to worry about him getting hurt or captured" she said, trying to persuade Pasiphae.

"If I may, your highness" came Perseus' deep voice "I will accompany the Princess to within a mile of the destination so I will not be in the way but can help if anything should go wrong." He suggested, both women staring at him.

"Medea?" asked Pasiphae, searching for an agreement.

"Fine" huffed Medea "He can accompany me to within a mile but no further" she agreed.

"It's settled then" said Pasiphae, returning to her maps. "You are excused" she said to Medea and Perseus. Medea strode off and was disappointed to hear Perseus following her. She walked to the armoury, sat at the whetstone and started sharpening her favourite dagger. She saw Perseus go to the weapon rack and pull out a handsome blade and he started practising blocks and attacks with it before settling down on the other whetstone facing Medea.

"So" started Perseus "when are we leaving?" he asked her.

"As soon as I have finished sharpening my dagger so I suggest that you get the horses ready" she replied curtly, watching him get up and leave, sheathing the sword at his side. When he was gone, Medea sheathed her dagger and put her head in her hands. _This just got a whole lot harder!_

When she walked outside, the first thing she saw was Perseus standing there holding Hades and his own horse, Mayan; a beautiful Chestnut with gorgeous brown eyes. She mounted Hades without a word and once he had mounted Mayan, she set off at a gallop towards the woods. The journey was made in a comfortable silence for Medea but a rather uncomfortable silence for Perseus. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was; all he wanted was to have her and make her his; in every way. He was going to ask Pasiphae about it when they got back.

When they were about a mile away from the wedding destination, Medea halted and dismounted, shoving the reigns into Perseus' hands.

"Look after the horses and stay here" she ordered "I will go on foot from here. If I am not back in 2 hours, return to Pasiphae, is that understood?" she asked.

"Perfectly, my lady" he replied. _Stuck-up, goody-two-shoes prick _thought Medea to herself, drawing her dagger and setting off further into the woods. When she heard the voices, she slowed down and hid behind a tree. She decided to climb the tree in order to have a better view and so putting her foot on the lowest branch, she propelled herself upwards until she reached a suitable height and could see the whole ceremony. Jason looked so handsome in the traditional plain white tunic and she had to admit that even Ariadne looked beautiful in the white dress, but it still hurt to see Jason smiling even if his eyes told a different story. When Medea the vows being said, she knew it was time to act. _Well here goes nothing _she thought _time to cause chaos. _

Jason was starting to panic now. They were almost at the vows, the agreed time to act and there was no sign of Medea. Just as Ariadne said "I do", something dropped out of a tree and landed on the unsuspecting guard beneath; it was Medea. All hell broke loose. Jason shoved Ariadne behind him to protect her whilst admiring Medea fighting.

"Don't kill her!" yelled Jason "I want her alive for questioning" he could tell the guards had hear as they changed tactics; from trying to kill her, to trying to incapacitate. Jason could see that Medea already had lots of cuts and bruises and wanted desperately to throw himself in to the fight and protect her, but that wasn't the plan and so he just stood back and watched. It was all going perfectly, until Aethon slipped through Medea's defence and drove his dagger through her stomach.

Medea jumped from the tree onto the guard, slitting his throat and she heard Jason and several guards call out. It was such a rush fighting again. It was all going to plan; she was fairly beaten up already, to return home, battered to make Pasiphae believe that she had only just managed to escape with her life. Then, she dropped her defence and everything went wrong. A guard managed to slip through and stab her. She felt the blade pierce her clothes and her stomach and it was the worst pain she had ever felt; like a fire had burnt a hole right through her. She looked up at Jason's horrified expression, she gave him a single nod; carry on as planned. She watched the muscles in his jaw tighten as he nodded once.

She turned and ran, pulling out the dagger whilst she ran. She could hear the guards behind her. She just had to get to Perseus, suddenly glad that Pasiphae had insisted that he came. She could see him up ahead.

"Perseus!" she yelled. He turned to her and his eyes widened when he saw her covered in blood, the dagger she pulled out of her stomach, clutched in her hand. He untied Mayan's reigns and sent her back to the temple and then lifted Medea onto Hades' back, springing up behind her and urging the horse onwards, racing to get back to the temple. He could see that Medea was losing too much blood. They had to get back quickly, otherwise she would die.

"Hang on" he whispered "We're almost there" with those words, the temple came into view and Medea gave into the darkness, her head lolling against his shoulder. Perseus swore and started yelling at the guards to get the Queen. The gates opened and he charged inside, halting Hades and dismounting, gently cradling Medea's limp body. Pasiphae walked out, ready to congratulate her niece but froze when she saw the body in Perseus' arms. She ran over, almost slipping in her haste, gently stroking the hair out of Medea's face.

"Medea" she whispered "No, this cannot be!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, early chapter! So I apologise in advance for this chapter, I had serious writers block and its quite odd and nothing much happens and I've finished chapter 6 so that should be up soon as well but I'm working on chapter 7 at the moment and there should be some Jason/Medea action so hang on there is more! Right on to the chapter hope you enjoy! Also warning for some mild language. Also, I mention ages in here and I know that Jack Donnelly (Jason) and Amy Manson (Medea) are probably like late 20s in real life, I have made Medea about 18 and Jason around 20.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing (except for my own characters) all rights go to the BBC, on with the story, enjoy-Lexi :) **

Chapter 5

All she could hear were vague, far away voices. Voices she couldn't hear; and the pain. The pain was so intense that it was like a ring of fire around her stomach. She remembered the tree, and Jason and the stabbing! She opened her eyes, seeing fuzzy shapes and tried to sit up but the intense pain shooting through her stomach caused her to cry out and she felt strong hands push her gently back onto the bed. She felt the hot tears slide down her cheeks as she shut her eyes. She swatted at the hands that probed around her stomach which were pushed away and she felt strong hands holding down her arms and legs. She was panicking now and screamed when she felt hands dig inside her wound, inflaming it. She screamed and strained against her captors until the pain became too much and she succumbed to the familiar blackness that claimed her.

When Pasiphae saw that Medea was still breathing, she yelled for the healer and told Perseus to carry Medea up to her chambers. Pasiphae followed him and watched him gently lay Medea on the bed. She sat next to Medea whilst watching Perseus apply pressure to the wound which was still pouring out blood. When the healer finally arrived, Pasiphae immediately went over to him.

"If you cannot save her then I swear your head will be on a spike!" she hissed, watching the healer gulp and hurry to Medea's side, doing a quick examination.

"May I see the weapon" he asked, turning to Perseus who took the dagger from his belt, passing it to the healer. He twisted and turned the dagger, one way then another muttering under his breath.

"Well, what is it" snapped Pasiphae impatiently.

"It seems as if a piece of this dagger is still inside the wound." The healer said slowly, examining the wound. At this point, Medea stirred and suddenly sat straight up, crying out. The healer firmly pushed her back down. "Hold her down" he ordered "this is going to hurt and she cannot move" he said watching as Perseus and the three guards Pasiphae had called in, each take one of Medea's limbs, leaning their full weight on each one. Medea was struggling to get loose and when the healer put his hands into the wound, Medea screamed and it was all the men could do to hold her down and keep her still.

"Hold her down!" shouted the healer, grunting with the effort. Suddenly, Medea's body went limp and she stopped struggling.

"What happened?" demanded Pasiphae, rushing over to take Medea's head in her hands.

"She's unconscious" replied the healer "it is better this way as she can't feel anything. Aha!" he yelled triumphantly when he pulled the fragment of dagger out of her stomach, causing the wound to bleed again. "Get me some bandages" he told a guard. The guard returned with the bandages, giving them to the healer.

"You can leave now" Pasiphae said curtly to the guards, moving to sit by Medea's side, holding her hand gently. As Perseus got up to leave, she stopped him. "Thank you Perseus. You have saved her life and for that I owe you. Anything you want, you shall have." She said. He nodded then continued to walk out the door, leaving Pasiphae and Medea with the healer.

When the healer had finished binding Medea's wound he left Pasiphae to see to his next patient. Pasiphae continued to sit by Medea's side, cursing herself for letting her go alone and waited for Medea to wake up.

When Medea woke again, she could feel someone holding her hand and she looked over to see Pasiphae holding her hand, sleeping in the chair she had pulled up to Medea's bed. She woke when she felt Medea stirring and immediately sat up and brushed stray strands of hair from Medea's eyes.

"How are you feeling" asked Pasiphae lovingly, watching Medea blink the sleep from her eyes.

"I am fine." She replied, trying to sit up but having to have help from Pasiphae as her stomach still hurt too much. Medea wouldn't look Pasiphae in the eye, which puzzled the older woman.

"Medea?" she asked tentatively "What's wrong?"

"I failed you!" cried Medea, after a short moment of silence, and the tears Pasiphae saw in her eyes were mistaken for tears of shame and frustration when in actual fact, they were tears of pain; pain that Medea had to watch Jason marry someone else and what she knew would have happened last night between Jason and Ariadne.

"No" Pasiphae said quickly, wiping away her niece's tears "you could never fail me. I am just glad you escape with your life. What are you doing" exclaimed Pasiphae when Medea started to take off her bandages.

"I can heal myself" replied Medea, after all, she did it with Jason. Pasiphae look astounded but she nodded and stood back whilst Medea finished taking off the bandages, showing the ugly wound, still an angry red. Medea put her hands on the wound and muttered in Ancient Greek and had to grit her teeth to stop her from crying out as she felt her skin and muscles knit themselves back together. When she'd finished, she collapsed back on her pillows, exhausted, whilst Pasiphae marvelled at the skin which had just a tiny white scar where moments before there had been a massive wound.

"I didn't know you could do that" stated Pasiphae, simply.

"It was an accident the first time" Medea admitted "a friend of mine got hurt and I felt myself saying those words although I did not know what they meant."

"How interesting" Pasiphae mused "does your father know" she asked. Medea's eyes widened at the mention of her father; the King of Colchis.

"No. He does not know about the healing" Medea replied, shaking slightly.

"Good" Pasiphae said. She didn't like her brother one bit and couldn't understand why he had banished his only daughter for being a sorceress; albeit the most powerful sorceress Pasiphae had even seen. "Get some sleep. I will be back in the morning." She told Medea, watching her lie back on the bed and fall asleep almost instantly. Pasiphae often forgot how young she was; she was only 18. That's how old she was when she fell pregnant with Jason. _Stop it! _She berated herself. _HE is not my son!_

Meanwhile in Atlantis, Jason lay awake in his bed, Ariadne sleeping peacefully beside him. He was worrying about Medea, that wound had looked nasty, although he knew she had got back to Pasiphae as one of his guards followed her and that boy with her. He sighed, causing Ariadne to stir next to him. She instinctively snuggled closer to him, feeling his warmth, opening her eyes blearily.

"Jason?" she asked tired "Why are you still awake?"

"I couldn't sleep" he replied, putting his arm around her. "I was thinking about earlier" which was true.

"Don't worry. I'm safe and I can guarantee that we won't be seeing that witch for some time" she said spitefully.

"Yeah. Go back to sleep" he replied, cringing internally at Ariadne's use of language. He went back to thinking about earlier. After Medea had run off, Jason and Ariadne had been put on a horse and rode off back to Atlantis together. When they got back, there was a huge feast were Hercules and Pythagoras got drunk again and everyone ate far too much. When the evening came, Jason and Ariadne were led to the bedroom and although Jason knew what he had to do, he still felt like he was betraying Medea doing it. So, he pretended that it was Medea he was making love to, not Ariadne and when she fell asleep, he stayed awake until dawn came and everything went back to normal. Well, almost.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay, another chapter! But no reviews :( I have chapter 7 written and half of chapter 8 so I should be updating relatively quickly from now on. This chapter, nothing much happens at the beginning but gets a bot interesting at the end. Warning for mild language. On with the story. Ok apologies about the previous chapter 6, something went wrong and I have no idea what happened-thanks to the guest who pointed it out!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, all rights go to BBC. Enjoy-Lexi**

Chapter 6

It had been 2 weeks since the wedding. 2 weeks without seeing Jason, just hearing of how he was a wonderful King and Husband to Ariadne. It made Medea sick to think that every day, Jason slept with Ariadne and how she longed to see him again.

"Medea? Medea!" snapped Pasiphae, bringing Medea out of the daydream she had so happily been lost in.

"What?" asked Medea, slightly confused; she hadn't been listening at all. Something about an Ogre?

"What do you think we should do?" asked Pasiphae, desperately wanting Medea to participate in the politics. She had been very distant since the stabbing and Pasiphae was beginning to get worried. She sighed when Medea looked blankly at her; she had obviously been daydreaming again. "About the troll?" she said slowly, as if talking to a child.

"Oh" said Medea, so it was a troll, "What about him?" she asked watching Pasiphae give her a stare that said 'Seriously?'

"The troll that has been bothering the locals" came Perseus' voice. _Urgh!_ She forgot he was here.

"Kill it!" Medea put simply.

"Exactly my thoughts!" exclaimed Perseus "Good thinking, my lady" _kiss-arse twat _thought Medea.

"Very well. Captain, send a team of your best guards" said Pasiphae, looking up sharply when Medea spoke.

"No. I shall do it" she said, with a determined look on her face. She hadn't been allowed out since she got stabbed.

"No" argued Pasiphae "I cannot lose you. Captain."

"But…" Medea tried to argue.

"NO!" shouted Pasiphae "I will not let you risk your life for some low-life troll" with that, Medea stormed out of the throne room, a dangerous glint in her eye. This would have been her one chance to see Jason again. But no! She was too precious. She cried out in frustration and punched the wall next to her, feeling her magic bubble up inside her. Oh how she wanted to let it out and bring this place to its knees. But she couldn't do that. This was her home; so she controlled herself, breathing deeply for a few moments until her eyes cleared and returned to their normal brown colour. She decided to exercise Hades to let off some steam. She walked down to the stables, smiling when she saw Hades in the stables, head over the door, searching for his rider.

When he was addled, Medea sprang up into the saddle, gathered the reins and gently squeezed her knees to tell Hades to walk. She walked him to the exercise ring and after doing a warm-up trot around the ring, she urged him into a gallop to let off some energy. After a few laps, she halted, slipped out the saddle and started to get out some jumps for Hades to practice. When she was satisfied with the height, she hopped back into the saddle and pointed Hades in the direction of the jump. But before she jumped, she noticed something out the corner of her eye. She stopped and turned, seeing a small urchin boy watching her from the edge of the ring. She rode over to where he stood, noting the fear in his eyes; Hades was an intimidating sight to behold, especially for a young boy.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, watching the boy take something out from his trouser pocket.

"I bring a message from the king." He said, puffing out his chest. Medea snatched the letter from his outstretched hand, watching the boy scamper away. She opened the note.

My dearest Medea,

I know it has been too long since we have seen each other. I have been longing for your touch and cannot bear it any longer.

Meet me at the tree where we had our first kiss, tonight at Midnight.

Jason.

Medea's breathing quickened, she would see Jason again! She had been waiting for this day to come. She just had to escape the temple for one night. Just then, Hades huffed, as if to remind her that he was still there so she tucked the letter into her corset and continued to exercise Hades for another hour before returning to the stables.

Jason was pacing his room. He hoped Medea got that message. He couldn't bear it any longer. He was yearning for her touch. Just then, he heard footsteps outside his door and he opened it to find the urchin boy.

"Did you deliver the message?" he asked impatiently, sighing with relief when the boy nodded. He dug out a few silver coins and dropped them into the boy's outstretched palm, watching him scamper off. Now just to get rid of Ariadne for a night.

That night, Medea waited until most of the temple was asleep (apart from the guards) and crept out of her bedroom, down the hall and out to the stables, where she saddled Hades and took off into the woods. She didn't see Pasiphae watching her go, the Captain of the Guard with her.

"Shall I get her ma'am?" he asked, knowing Pasiphae's thoughts of the girl.

"No" Pasiphae sighed, "She has deserved one night off" she said, turning back to the maps of Atlantis and the surrounding forests.

When Medea got to the tree, she dismounted, tying the reins to a nearby branch, pouring some water into a bowl for Hades. She started pacing, wondering where Jason could be. When she heard a twig snap, she whipped around and froze when she saw Jason. She threw herself at him, kissing him before he could say a word. The kiss was deep and passionate, neither person wanting it to end. When the kiss finally broke off, Jason simply smiled and brought his hand up to caress Medea's face. She leaned her head into his hand, enjoying his touch.

"I've missed you" he whispered, leaning in for another kiss, moaning slightly when he felt Medea lean against him and tangle her hands in his hair. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her even closer, making her gasp a little. He smiled into the kiss and broke it off.

"How are you?" he asked "I was so scared when Aethon stabbed you."

"I am fine" Medea replied, smiling at his tenderness. "Perseus brought me back to the temple where I healed." She explained.

"Oh, so that's his name" said Jason teasingly "don't go running off with him" he joked, laughing at the face Medea pulled at this, but then frowned when she suddenly looked sad. "What is it?" he asked.

"You joke about me running off when you share a bed with Ariadne every night" she said, realizing how childish she sounded.

"Medea, I share that bed because I have to. I don't enjoy it" he said, "I would much prefer it to be you sleeping next to me." He smiled at her blush; she was so innocent. "Besides" he added "I love you not her. Remember that."

"Always" she replied before bringing Jason into another, deeper kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi again! So, I have written up to chapter 9 and yeah, please don't hate and kill me for chapters 8 and 9, especially if you like Jason and Medea as a couple. Another warning for mild language from here on to be honest. Anyway, please enjoys this chapter and review :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights go to the BBC enjoy-Lexi**

Chapter 7

By the time Medea had finally got back to the temple, it was almost dawn. She put Hades back in the stables and wondered up to her chambers, softly humming to herself. When she flopped onto her bed, she closed her eyes and just thought of Jason. His eyes, his hair, his body; everything about him and eventually she fell asleep dreaming of him.

Pasiphae was getting impatient. Medea was now over an hour late for their meeting. Where was she? She decided to send a servant to her rooms. When the servant came backs, she claimed that Medea was still asleep; it was nearly midday! When Pasiphae raised an eyebrow, one of the guards spoke up and said that Medea had returned very late. So Pasiphae got up and strode quickly to Medea's chambers. When she went in, the first thing she saw was the pile of blankets on the bed which were gently moving along with Medea's breathing. She sighed and went over to the bed, shaking Medea awake. She groaned and turned over, opening her eyes, trying to make sense of what she was seeing.

"You are up early," noted Medea blearily.

"Medea it is nearly midday" exclaimed Pasiphae, exasperated but smiling slightly when she saw the confused expression on the young woman's face.

"Crap." Medea breathed, sitting up, head in hands.

"Language" chastised Pasiphae before leaving Medea to get dressed. Once dressed, Medea went to the kitchens; her stomach was rumbling audibly. She stepped into the stifling hot room and as she reached for a roll, she got a sharp, yet playful, rap on the knuckles with a wooden spoon from Sciron.

"Not for you!" he chastised playfully in his gravelly voice. "That one is" he said, pointing to a full sandwich filled with bacon; just the way she liked it. He watched her guzzle it down and then sent her on to the throne room so that he could concentrate on preparing dinner.

The council meeting was much the same; Perseus was still being a suck-up. Medea was bored out of her mind and went to the temple gardens where a young boy came up to her and delivered a message. It was from Jason. This time, he wanted her to meet him by the river. She went, they kissed and spent most of the night talking and kissing.

These nighttime excursions carried on; Medea would get a note telling her when and where to meet and shed go, meet Jason and come back late. In order not to arouse suspicion, these notes came around once or twice a week.

After about 2 months of this 'game', Medea received another note. This time telling her to come to the Nightingale Inn, 3 days from now. She was slightly confused, Jason had never asked her to meet at a house before; it had always been in the woods so far.

She had no idea where this Inn was, so she snuck up to the throne room where she knew Pasiphae kept her maps. She had a quick look around and when there was no one in sight, she went up to the table and spread out one of the maps. She had located the Nightingale Inn; it was about 6 miles from the temple and she was just seeing how she could get there when a hand on her shoulder made her jump.

"What are you doing?" Pasiphae asked, suspicious.

"I was just looking." Medea answered quickly, walking out the throne room. Pasiphae watched her carefully, she knew Medea had been sneaking out the temple a lot and wondered whether a boy was involved. _He'll soon break her heart_ she thought.

Medea rushed to the stables. That was close; too close. She couldn't let Pasiphae know what she was up to. Who she was seeing saw Hades In the field and was just thinking to herself how beautiful he was when someone came and stood next to her. It was Perseus.

"Hello, my lady." He said smoothly, leaning against the fence.

"What do you want?" Medea asked irritably.

"Nothing" he replied "I just wanted to know where you go almost every night" he said. Medea's eyes widened. How did he know?

"It is none of your business!" she said, turning away and walking to get Hades' saddle and bridle.

When he saw Medea walk away, Perseus turned himself and walked up to the throne room where he knew Pasiphae was. It was time she repaid him. He walked straight through the doors, stopping before Pasiphae and bowing deeply.

"Ah, Perseus." She said, "What can I do for you?" she asked.

"My Queen, you said that after I saved Medea, anything I wished for would be mine," he said.

"You have decided?" asked Pasiphae.

"Yes" he said, pausing. "I want Medea's hand in marriage." Pasiphae raised an eyebrow, a small smirk on her face.

"If you can convince her, then she is yours." She said; it was about time Medea got a husband and Perseus was a good enough choice. She'd just have to talk to the strong-willed girl first.

Medea got to the Inn and was relieved to see that it had some stables, so she dismounted and walked Hades over to where a stable boy was grooming a horse. She stopped and gasped; it was Jason's horse, Goliath, so named because he was even bigger than Hades. She gave the reins to the stable boy and gave him strict orders on how to look after her horse. He nodded and led the horse into the stall next to Jason's whilst Medea walked off in search of the entrance to the Inn.

When she walked in, the Inn was almost empty and seemed cold despite the fire in the corner. The bar man noticed her and whistled to get her attention. She turned round sharply.

"You Medea?" he asked in a gruff voice. She nodded "He's waiting upstairs" he continued, pointing to the stairs behind the bar. She nodded her thanks and walked up the stairs, suddenly nervous. She came to a door at the to of the steps and pushed through to see a sparsely furnished bedroom with just a wardrobe, a window, a bedside table and a bed. Her heart quickened when she recognized Jason on the bed, smiling when she threw herself on him.

"Hello to you too" he laughed accepting the kiss she gave him.

"Why are we here?" she asked, a puzzled expression on her face.

To answer, Jason stood up, bringing her with him. He leaned forward and kissed her; not a passionate, needy kiss but a tender, gently kiss. She leaned into the kiss to deepen it but pulled away, wide eyed when he started undoing her corset.

"Jason," she stammered "I…I am not sure…"

"Its OK" he murmured, kissing her neck, making her gasp. "Do you trust me?" he asked, face in her neck. When she nodded, he proceeded to remove her corset, then her trousers and boots. He then took off his tunic and gently pushed her back onto the bed so he was lying on top of her. He could see she was breathing rapidly, nervous. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly before becoming one with the girl he loved, pleasure overwhelming the both of them.

Medea had fallen asleep curled against Jason, her head on his chest and his arm around her. It was the best night of their lives.

When she woke Medea smiled to herself, remembering all of last night and how she had loved every moment of it. She looked over to where Jason was and frowned when he wasn't there. She sat up, clutching the sheets to her bare chest, looking around confused. Then she saw it; the small piece of paper with her name on it on the bedside table.

"Oh gods no" she breathed, "Please no!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, new chapter :) please don't kill me for this one, you'll probably want to :( mild language warning and hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights to BBC enjoy-Lexi**

Chapter 8

Medea reached over to the note, opening it hastily. She couldn't believe what she was reading.

My dearest love,

Last night was amazing and I love you, I need you to know that. But we can't do this anymore, we cannot be together. I am truly sorry but we both have responsibilities; me as King and you as sorceress. That is another reason we cannot be together. If Pasiphae were to find out, she would kill us both for sure and I could not live without you. I am truly sorry but it is for the best. Don't come looking for me as I will not look for you.

Yours, in regret, King Jason of Atlantis.

Medea was sobbing uncontrollably, shoulders shaking, tears streaming down her face. She knew that it would have ended at some point; but not yet. Not when they had just been together like that; as if last night was just a game for him.

When she had calmed down a bit, she got dressed and went downstairs, throwing the letter in the fire. When she had taken Hades from the stable boy, she turned to him and gave him a purse full of coins.

"Run" she said "take a horse and run" she said, watching the boy's eyes widen and then she watched him take a horse from the stable and ride off without a word. Medea turned to the Inn and screamed in frustration and anguish, feeling her magic rise and doing nothing to stop it. She watched as the inn went up in flames then turned and galloped off into the woods, leaving the screaming occupants of the Inn to die.

When she had put Hades into the stable, she ran to her room and collapsed into her bed, sobbing, letting her emotion out. She heard the door open a while later but didn't care and continued to stare at the wall, tears still streaming down her face.

"Medea?" asked Pasiphae, she had seen the girl run into her room and was worried; she hadn't come home last night. "Are you alright? You didn't come home last night. Where were you?" she asked, putting her hand on the young woman's shoulder which was shaking.

"It doesn't matter" sobbed Medea "I'm here now and I'm not leaving again" she choked, feeling the bed dip where Pasiphae had sat down.

"Did he break your heart?" she asked softly, seeing Medea stiffen. "I could tell. Why else would you run off every week?" she said, pulling Medea onto her lap when she started crying again. Medea just moved closer, needing comfort and she felt like a young child again, where her father had banished her and Pasiphae was the only person to be there for her, to tell her it was all OK. Well, apart from Sciron that is.

Pasiphae simply held her niece, rocking her gently, telling her it would be alright, and waiting for her to fall asleep. When she did fall asleep, Pasiphae gently laid the girl on the bed and walked out the door to find Perseus.

She found him in the armoury, sharpening his sword. He stood up when he saw her.

"Sit down" she order; he obeyed instantly. "It's about Medea" she said, holding up her hand as an onslaught of questions came from Perseus. "She is fine. Just a broken heart."

"So she was seeing another man?" asked Perseus.

"Yes and I suggest that you do not mention it to her. Instead, be there for her, comfort her. She may grow to love you." She said, watching Perseus stand up to go but she stopped him and told him to leave it a while.

Medea woke up, her eyes red from crying. She went straight down to the kitchens. She walked through the door and when Sciron saw her, puffy eyed and broken, he immediately rushed over and sat his friend down.

"Medea!" he exclaimed "what on Earth are you doing at this time of night?" he asked, pulling up a chair to sit down next to the girl.

"Oh Sciron" she sobbed "I am so stupid!" she choked, trying desperately to stop the tears falling down her cheeks.

"What happened?" he asked gently.

"I slept with him!" she exclaimed, watching Sciron raise an eyebrow.

"Who?" he asked, curios as to who this man was that he could break down Medea's barriers.

"It does not matter" she said calming down again.

"I understand" the cook said "he broke your heart. If you ever want to talk, I'm always here" he said. Medea smiled and gladly accepted the chocolate he pushed her way.

The next few weeks were hard for Medea. She was very quiet and reclusive and Perseus just would not leave her alone! She kept waiting for a letter that would never come. She missed Jason, but hated him at the same time for leaving her like that; without even a proper goodbye!

However, the real shock came in the council meeting that day. Medea arrived on time and stood at her place by Pasiphae's side and listened to the boring accounts of trolls, Cyclops and even a giant in the area. It was when a guard came rushing in that everyone fell silent.

"I bring urgent news from Atlantis" the guard said, breathing heavily. Pasiphae sat up and Medea listened intently. "Queen Ariadne is with child" he said, looking at the different expressions of the council and was the only person to notice Medea's brief distress before she regained her composure.

"Thank you" Pasiphae said "Captain, see that this guard is well fed tonight" she said, watching the Captain lead the guard away. "Medea" she said, turning to her niece. "I want you to find out what else that guard knows." Medea nodded and strode off after the guard. She was out in the hallway when a sudden pain in her stomach caused her to double over and lean against the wall. The pain passed quickly however and Medea carried on after the guard.

The next day, Medea woke up feeling nauseous, which had been happening most mornings for a while, but never as bad as this. She slowly got dressed and went to the throne room for breakfast, thinking that some food would help. She got to the throne room but the smell of food was making her nausea worse.

"Medea, are you alright?" asked Pasiphae. The girl was looking awfully pale. She stood up when Medea shook her head and ran out, one hand at her mouth, the other at her stomach. Pasiphae rushed after the girl and found her in the gardens, throwing up.

Medea ran out the room, knowing that she was going to be sick. She ran out to the garden and threw up against a wall. She felt Pasiphae kneel behind her, rubbing her back in slow circles. When her stomach was empty, Medea turned and collapsed against the wall, feeling terrible.

"I shall get the healer" Pasiphae said, turning to go but stopping when Medea grabbed her dress.

"You do not have to do that" Medea said "I am fine now" she said, slowly getting up and following Pasiphae back to the throne room.

Medea lasted until about half way through the council meeting. She had a huge headache, her stomach was hurting and it was too hot. She didn't hear Pasiphae calling her name; she only felt her knees give way and her face hit the cool floor before giving in to the darkness.

Pasiphae was not happy that Medea was still here. She was extremely pale and in the middle of the council meeting, she fainted. Her eyes rolled back, her knees gave way and she fell to the floor. Pasiphae ran over, calling for someone to get the healer. When he came, she followed the healer to Medea's chambers where Medea regained consciousness on the bed. The healer did a quick examination, frowning when Medea flinched when he touched her stomach.

"You're Highness, if you could leave us" he said. Pasiphae was about to retaliate but relented when Medea gave her a small nod. When she had gone, the healer turned back to Medea.

"What is it?" she asked, suddenly nervous.

"How long have you been feeling sick and faint?" he asked slowly.

"A few days not" she replied, watching the healer scrunch up his face in thought.

"Forgive me for this next, personal question" he said, blushing slightly "but when was your last…erm…cycle?" he said, both people blushing furiously.

"Er…" said Medea trying hard to remember "about 6 weeks ago…" she said slowly, eyes widening as she realised what that meant. She put her hand on her stomach, looking up at the healer who nodded. _Oh Gods _she thought _I'm Pregnant!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys, another chapter and you really aren't gonna like me for the ending of this chapter I apologies in advance! If chapter 10 is a bit late I'm sorry, I'm having serious writers block so if any of you lovely readers have any ideas, just post them in reviews and I shall take your ideas on board. Also, if you have any ideas for one shots I could do for any show, then put them in the reviews as well I can have a go. On with the story. **

**Disclaimer: None is mine; all rights go to the BBC. Also, the song I use in this chapter is called Moondance from a really cute film called August Rush. Enjoy-Lexi :)**

Chapter 9

Medea was in shock. She was pregnant! But how? She was only with Jason for one night! Then she thought about Pasiphae and panicked; if Pasiphae found out she would kill them both! She would have to run away but she didn't want to leave.

"Do no tell Pasiphae I beg of you" she pleaded with the healer who nodded in understanding. He turned to the door where Pasiphae was waiting outside and Medea could hear them talking about her. The healer said something about a bug? She wasn't really listening; she was still in shock. What was she going to do?

A few weeks later, Medea woke up and immediately went to her mirror where she looked herself over to see if she was showing physical signs of being pregnant. Her stomach was growing; there was no doubt about that. She would have to run soon if there was to be any hope of escape. She sighed to herself and wondered down to the throne room, where things were about to get interesting. She strode through the doors where Pasiphae looked disapprovingly at her.

"You are late." She chastised.

"I am sorry." Medea replied "I overslept" she said. Pasiphae looked doubtful but went back to talking to the council.

After a particularly boring case about lost cows or something, a handsome young man strode into the room. He had short brown, almost black, hair and brown eyes. He was tall and muscular and looked a lot like Medea. Something the young witch didn't fail to notice. The young man strode up to the throne, bowing deeply in front of Pasiphae but freezing when he locked eyes on Medea.

"Medea?" he asked uncertainly.

"How do you know my name?" she asked cautiously, she had a feeling she knew this man from somewhere but could not place him in her mind.

"Do you not recognise your own brother?" she said, semi—joking. Medea's eyes widened and the council's eyes turned to her and Pasiphae. Pasiphae's face remained neutral; not hinting at any sign of emotion.

"My brother is dead" she said quickly, turning her back on this boy to hide the tears in her eyes. She froze when she heard him start to sing.

"Well it's a marvellous night for a Moondance." The young man sang; his voice like silk and just as beautiful.

"With the stars up above in your eyes." He continued, watching Medea turn slowly to face him.

"A fantabulous night to make romance" he smiled as Medea joined in with an equally beautiful voice.

"Neath the cover of October skies." They finished and Medea ran at her brother, throwing her arms around him.

"It has been too long, sister" he laughed, hugging his younger sister, looking up at a smiling Pasiphae. She knew that Odysseus was in the area and knew that Medea would love to see her brother again after he had run off 10 years previously, leaving an 8 year-old Medea behind.

"Father told me you were dead" Medea said, glad to see her brother again.

"When has father ever told the truth?" said Odysseus, smiling down at his not-so-little sister. "You must tell me how you have been." He said. Medea turned to Pasiphae who nodded, watching the siblings run off as if they were once again small children getting up to mischief.

Medea took her brother to her chambers where they sat down on the bed, telling each other about the last 10 years of their life.

"There is something else" Odysseus said, searching Medea's eyes. "What are you not telling me?" he asked as she looked away. She bit her lip, wondering whether she should tell her brother about Jason.

"I am with child" she said finally. "But you must tell no one!" she said quickly, watching her brother's eyes light up. "Pasiphae would kill us both".

"How long?" he asked, bouncing on the spot like a toddler.

"About 10 weeks." Replied Medea, smiling at her brother's playfulness.

"Who is the father?" he asked but Medea just shook her head so he pouted like a child until she playfully hit him on the shoulder. Just then, the door flew open and Perseus came in. The siblings jumper apart, Odysseus moving slightly in front of his sister.

"Perseus!" she exclaimed "What are you doing here?" she yelled.

"Is this the boy you were with?" Perseus demanded, looking at Odysseus with disgust.

"I am her brother!" he exclaimed indignantly. Perseus just sneered and pushed him out the way, trapping Medea against the wall. He put his hands round her throat.

"Move and she dies" Perseus said to Odysseus who was about to hit him over the head. "The bastard child too." He said cruelly, looking straight into Medea's wide eyes. "That's right" he said maliciously "I overheard your little conversation". He squeezed her neck a little harder, causing her to gasp for breath and claw at his hands.

"Let her go!" yelled Odysseus.

"Fine" Perseus said, releasing Medea, watching her slide to the floor and Odysseus rush over to her. Then, Perseus walked over to Medea and kicked her viciously in the stomach causing her to cry out in pain and curl up in a ball, Odysseus putting his arms protectively around her.

"Leave, no!" yelled Odysseus, his eyes turning Amber, his whole body shaking.

"Odysseus no!" called out Medea in pain. Perseus ran out the door and Odysseus lay on the floor with his sister and her child.

Perseus ran out the room, rage and hatred filling him. _They are all freaks_ he thought. He ran straight to Pasiphae's chambers, barging in and going straight up to his Queen.

"I have disturbing news about Medea" he said, watching Pasiphae frown and gesture for him to continue. "I overheard her and her brother talking" he said "she told him that she was with child" he finished, watching Pasiphae's eyes turn hard.

"Thank you Perseus" she said softly, dangerously. "You may leave me." She said. When he had gone, Pasiphae cursed that stupid girl over and over again. How could she be so stupid? If she found out who the father was, she would kill him without a single pause. She went down to the prayer chamber with a statue of Hecatate. There, she chanted in Ancient Greek, hoping that this spell would work. The child must no be aloud to live. She feared how powerful it would become. She knew her spell had worked when she heard an ear-splitting scream. She felt no remorse for what she had done. The child had to die.

Medea was still on the floor, her stomach cramping. She knew there was something up with Perseus. She looked up when she hear a low growl.

"Odysseus" she said, putting he hand on his shaking arm. "It is alright. I am fine. He is gone now" he said, not relenting until his eyes returned to their natural colour. He embraced his sister and gently rocked her back and forth. He helped her up and started to fuss until she slapped his hands away. She looked fine, but as she took a step forward, she screamed and doubled over in pain. Odysseus was instantly at her side, holding her as she screamed and curled up.

"Medea?!" he cried in panic when he saw the blood. "I swear I will kill him!" he yelled, his eyes turning amber, his body shaking. His jaw elongated, his teeth turned to fangs, his hands to paws, golden fur springing up from his body and soon there was a fully-sized, golden lion where Odysseus was stood.

"Odysseus" Medea whimpered weakly, after the physical pain had passed. She knew the child she carried, her one link to Jason, was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, so new chapter and a warning for mild swearing and yeah, hope you enjoy the story :)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, all the BBCs**

Chapter 10

Medea sat on her bed, looking wistfully out the window. She remembered Pasiphae hurrying into her room, hesitating when she saw Odysseus. Medea remembered Pasiphae attempting to calm Odysseus down and when he finally turned human again, helped to lift Medea onto her bed. When Medea and Odysseus relayed Perseus' attack on her (naturally leaving out the pregnancy part), Pasiphae instantly sent out a search party of guards to find him and bring him back. Pasiphae sent for the healer who confirmed Medea's suspicions that the child was lost and she sat there, crying in her brother's arms.

She was sat on her bed, thinking, when Odysseus ran into her room, the water she had sent him to get clutched in his hand. She sat up, worry creasing her face.

"They've found him." He panted, hanging his head when Medea instantly jumped out of bed and was running down the hall, Odysseus behind her. She reached the throne room in record time, skidding on the smooth floor in her haste. She saw him on the floor, battered and bruised in front of Pasiphae. She instantly marched up to him but before she could kick him, a hand on her shoulder held her back. She walked to stand beside Pasiphae, looking the piece of filth that was Perseus straight in the eye. She almost screamed when he gave her a knowing smile.

"Perseus" Pasiphae said coldly. "You have been charged with the assault of a Princess. Do you deny these accusations?" she asked.

"I do not." He spat, looking Pasiphae in the eye. She would hold up her end of the bargain. She would let him free. At least, that was the plan.

"Very well, you give me no choice" Pasiphae said solemnly. "As are our laws, the punishment is death." She said, looking at Perseus' wide eyes. He started to struggle against his chains and lunged for Pasiphae but was knocked out by Odysseus. Pasiphae watched coldly as his limp body was dragged out the room. Yes she had made an agreement, but she could not forgive an attack on her niece whom she loved dearly. She glanced over to Medea who was looking relieved and satisfied. She nodded to the girl who instantly ran off looking grateful, her brother in tow.

Medea ran into her chambers and just stood in the middle of the room, breathing quickly.

"Medea? Medea!" called Odysseus, running after his sister. "Are you alright?" he asked. "You're shaking!" he exclaimed, taking her trembling hands into his own.

"I was so scared." She stammered. "He knew what he had done. He knew!" she half yelled, half sobbed, breaking down in her brother's arms for the second time that day.

"It's OK, it's alright" he soothed, gently stroking her hair until she had calmed down.

"I need to do something." She said quickly, pulling herself away and wiping her eyes. He nodded and she walked off to the kitchens in search of an old friend. When she couldn't find the old cook, she asked a servant who said that Sciron was in the vegetable patch. Medea thanked the servant and headed out to the vegetable patch. She saw him pulling out some carrots from their section of the garden.

"And what can I do for you today?" he asked, turning to face his young friend.

"I need to talk to you." She said softly. Sciron looked confused for a moment before his face lit up in understanding and he nodded.

"Just let me get rid of these." He said, gesturing to the carrots in his calloused hands. Medea smiled and nodded, following him to the kitchens where he dumped the carrots into a colander and gave a servant strict instructions to wash the carrots and chop them up. He then led Medea outside to a hidden patch of grass in the gardens. He sat down, looking intently at Medea. She sat down opposite him and starting picking at the grass.

"I do not know how to start." She said, looking ashamed.

"The beginning is always a good place." Sciron said gently.

"Well, there is this boy, well man, and… I love him!" Medea said, tears coming to her eyes. "Anyway, we met in secret a few times" she continued, telling Sciron all about where this boy would take her and how in love with him she was. All the while, Sciron sat back and listened, taking in every word she said.

"Then one night" Medea said "he told me to meet him at an Inn and…we slept together." She said hesitantly. "But he left me during the night, leaving a note to explain why we could not be together and it hurt so much that I lost control and burnt the place to the ground." She said, looking down at the ground.

"Is that all?" Sciron asked, not unkindly.

"No" Medea admitted "I found that I was with child." She said, looking up at the cook's shocked expression.

"Does the Queen know?" he asked.

"No" replied Medea "Nor will she ever, because when Perseus attacked me..." she faltered, choking back sobs.

"You lost the baby" finished Sciron, pulling his friend into a tight embrace. "It will be alright" he said. "But you must tell me. Who was the father?" Medea stiffened and drew back, biting her lip.

"If I tell you, you must swear to tell no one!" she demanded, watching Sciron nod his head. "Alright" she said, "the father was King Jason of Atlantis." She said, watching Sciron's eyes widen.

"Jason?" he asked uncertainly. Medea nodded and Sciron stood up quickly, brushing the dirt off his apron. "Excuse me Princess. But there are things I must attend to" he said, leaving Medea and returning to the Temple.

However, instead of going to the kitchens, Sciron turned down the corridor, twisting and turning through the labyrinth of pathways until he came to the stables. There, he got on a horse and rode off into the woods. He rode until a huge castle came into view. HE rode up to the gates where the guards opened the gate for him. He was escorted to a huge throne room where the cook bowed before a mighty man, dressed in full armor; his great black helmet on a podium, his sword at his side.

"What do you want?" came a gruff voice.

"I have news about Medea." The cook said. The man sat up and gestured for the cook to continue. "I have news that she slept with Jason of Atlantis and carried his child before losing it in an attack." The cook finished, looking at the man's reactions. The man slowly smiled and gestured to a guard who threw a purse of coins at the feet of the cook.

"You have down well, Sciron." The man said. "Maybe sending you with my daughter wasn't such a bad idea. I wonder how my dear sister, Pasiphae, is handling this?" he laughed.

"There is another thing, your majesty." Sciron said quietly. The King stopped laughing immediately.

"Go on." He said.

"Odysseus is alive." The cook said, watching the Kind's head whip round and stare at the cook.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive" came the reply.

"Send out every soldier in Colchis, the prophecy cannot come true!" the King yelled; it was about time he saw his family again.


End file.
